1. Field of the invention
The invention relates to an assembling plug for sectional furniture, shelves and the like, where the end of one board is assembled with the edge of another board.
2. Prior art
Such an assembling is normally carried out by dovetailing or by means of tenons or dowels. The disadvantage of these known assemblings are, however, that they are uncapable of standing up to pulls in the longitudinal direction of one of the two boards.